ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Miho
'Character First Name' Miho 'Character Last Name' Yuki 'IMVU Username' CheekierNeko 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 9/29 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' ((Konohakurian, etc, etc... )) 'Height' 4'10 'Weight' 100lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Village Hidden in the Mist 'Relationship Status' 'Personality' Miho's personality can be a bit unpredicable to most, but those that had actually been given a chance to know her could read her easily and predict her moods when others cannot. She is the type of person to be happy one moment and all it would take is one tiny thing to piss her off. She finds that having to deal with others is somewhat of a task and trys to avoid most social interactions with people, unless they are of interest or if she wasn't given any choice. Some would say she is a somewhat strange because of her actions or how she words certain things. She's the type of person to like things a cerain way, and she does not tolerate the word no. She dislikes any conversations brought up having to do with family or such related things. 'Behaviour' *She has the tendency to glare at people when she is angry or upset. *She tends to take naps in trees to avoid people. *She pouts alot and doesn't seem to notice she does. 'Nindo (optional)' Are you Serious? 'Summoning' ((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water, members of this clan have been known to wield the Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release which makes un-meltable ice, that is hard to shatter or break. 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Water 'Advanced Nature' (( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.)) 'Weapon of choice' (Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):4 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):12 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):2 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):2 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 40 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu C rank: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Violent_Water_Wave D Rank: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Mist_Technique C Rank: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Gunshot 'Allies' ((Your village / allied villages and ofcourse individuals you consider your allies.)) 'Enemies' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) 'Background Information' Miho had grown up a somewhat happy child. Having been raised with both a Father and Mother. Her father had always watched over her and protect her from anything that could harm her. Her mother however was mentally ill. She was not able to care for her as a mother should. Attempting countless times on Miho's life due to the voices her mother had heard in her head. After a few years mother's health quickly had begun to deterioate and her father could not bare it anymore. He did the only thing he knew was best and that was to give up his child, seeing as it was the only way for her to live a happy and whole life. He had given her to a relative that resides in the leaf. Her father would still at times visit her, but not for very long due to his duties of watching over her mother. Miho grew up into her teens fairly happy as well and wanting little to do with her family as time passed. She has issues trusting her own family as well as others. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju